Calculators have become commodity appliances. Even "designer" versions have the familiar rectangular shape. Beyond functionality, ergonomic design dictates the use of large comfortable keys and a large display.
These features, however, normally result in a calculator with a larger "footprint" taking up valuable desk space. Because of their utilitarian appearance, calculators are seldom considered decorative items.
In addition, some calculator have a cover that must be physically separated from the calculator before viewing the calculator. Other calculators have no cover, which results in dust and other contaminants lodging upon the keyboard and liquid crystal display (LCD) viewing screen and interfering with clear viewing thereof.